


Plan for a WIP starting with We could be Immortals (But not for long, for long)

by Dragongrl04



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Daisy is not the only Inhuman, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I am so sorry for this, Inhumans - Freeform, My masterplan for a multi-chap I may or may not finish, No beta we die like Tripp, Other, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongrl04/pseuds/Dragongrl04
Summary: I'm just bulletpointing my plan for a fic with my OC, mainly following the events of canon with a few changes.Please leave feedback/ideas!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Plan for a WIP starting with We could be Immortals (But not for long, for long)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, give me a chance. I know it's an odd concept, but it's my way of coping with everything right now. One of my friends sent me and my other friend (her best friend) su*cide notes yesterday, and this is keeping me sane. She's fine, but it scared the hell out of us all.  
> Please, if you are su*cidal, talk to somebody!! You are loved, and you have so much more to give. There is always a better way.  
> Dragongrl04 x
> 
> ****EDIT**** 
> 
> I now have a Tumblr!!! It's @dragongrl04 if anyone's interested :)

  * OC (Lucy) is a 17 year old black belt in Taekwondo. While at an assistant instructor training course, she witnesses a attack by a Korean terrorist group with alien weaponry. 
  * The Bus Team arrive in the aftermath of the scene. Almost everyone is dead, except for Lucy and her Taekwondo instructor.
  * Lucy is dying and May's 'Mama bear' instinct kicks in, much to her confusion.
  * Lucy wakes up, remembers that her parents died for her. May offers to train her to fight.
  * Conversation with Coulson at Lucy's house (while collecting her clothes and her dog, Pippin), where May confides that she thought the attack would break Lucy, but she was stronger than she expected, just wanting to help people.
  * Taekwondo instructor (Jane) talks to Lucy before going home. Lucy refuses to live with grandparents/live a normal life, not while there's a chance she can prevent the attack happening to someone else.
  * Show training with May, recuperation etc.
  * Lucy wakes up with screaming nightmares. May gives her tea and advice on how to cope.
  * Lucy gets on really well with Simmons (she studied Biology in college), geeks out with Fitz, and spars with Skye.
  * She's fascinated by Coulson's history knowledge, and reads up on S.H.I.E.L.D and the Howlies.
  * Ward is standoffish at first, but warms up to her, especially after a night when he finds her in the kitchen making a cup of tea at 3 a.m, and he has to take the mug from her hands because they're shaking. They talk- she tells him it was a nightmare, how not being able to protect the people she loved was her worst fear come to life, and he tells her about his brothers.



_"I didn't think you liked me," Lucy joked tentatively. "You've spoken to Pippin more than to me since I arrived."_

_"It's not that I don't like you," Ward denied, "I just... Didn't know why you were here. Also," and at this he gifted her a rare smile, "That dog_ is _really cute."_

 _"Do you know why yet?" He shook his head silently. She shifted stance, standing straight-backed, and for the first time he saw the warrior standing in place of the girl with ash in her hair."I'm here because I need to be. I'm here because I was powerless, because without S.H.I.E.L.D I would be dead too. I'm here because if there is **any** way that something good can come of what happened, then I will fight for that good. I'm here because all I want is to protect people, and that is what S.H.I.E.L.D does. I'm here because May offered to train me, and I'd be a fool to pass that up. I'm here because my old life is in tatters and I have to salvage what I can from the ashes. I'm here because I saw the impossible. I've lived it, and it changed me. And if I can prevent one person from watching their family die, just _one _little girl or boy from suffering what I have, then I will stay and I will **fight** for the sake of that one life, that one innocence to be saved._

_Isn't that why you're here, too?"_


End file.
